RWBY: Red Turned Dark
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: It's a Grimmdark AU. Also feature Grimm Ruby! also, credit to... who ever own this picture who i forgot who called.


RWBY: Red Turn Dark

Ruby POV:

Damn it... damn it all. Why did Blake ran after Yang? I wasn't sure, but i guess she was feeling it was her fault for my big sister's transformation into a half-grimm. I can't blame her for that... I'm not sure where is she. But i hoped that Yang didn't kill her, no... no, she will never hurt Blake... would she? I guess i never know.

...

...

I was a fool, i was fool to think i can fight all these grimm by myself, but i did it only for Weiss... the girl i love so much. When she was injure by a Nevermore, i has to think of something that stop the bleeding, but she gonna died even if she make it out with me out of the forest, i have to give up all my Aura to save her life, but it change me into a half-grimm. But i was able to keep my humanity even if i was a half-grimm.

Weiss saw me in this new form and asked.

Weiss:"Ruby? is that you?"

I told her " _Weiss... Please, Run... Run Weiss! Run away from here! Forget about me and Run! I will hold off the grimm so you can run, Weiss! So please Weiss, RUN!_ "

I guess it was selfish of me, but i'm okay with it. I'm not special, it even through i came to Beacon Academy 2 years earlier than the rest, but i'm not special.

...

I'm sorry, Weiss, look i won't be with you. So Weiss... can you forgive me? ... Yeah, you can forgive me, Weiss. Never forget about me, remember the necklace i made with wolves teeths and a diamond, Weiss? Yeah, keep it as a reminding of who the person you loved make it for.

...

Then i heard a chuckle sound. I open my eyes and look up to see a Wendigo-like grimm on a tree branch. The grimm then said.

"Wendigo grimm": "My, my. Look what we have here... a demi-grimm who still has it's humanity. _Heh heh eh_... This quite interest. If your pssible wondering of who i'm... let's just say i'm... the ruler of this forest, they called me... the _Rake_. And this is my lucky day. I tried to find your older sister, Yang, so i can turn her into a full grimm, but she alot more harder to find, but you, on the other hand, were quite easy to find. So how about we make a deal... you find me your sister and i will turn your back into a human... do we have a deal?

I said one word to him

" _Never..._ "

Then he said.

The Rake: "hmm, pathetic. If i can't destroy your humanity, then i have to sealed it."

I growled and attempt to attack with my weapon, Crescent Rose, but he dodge and grab me by the neck. then he said.

The Rake: " _heheheheheh_. You made... one. Little. Titty. Tiny. Mistake... this will allow me to seal you humanity more easily."

Then he raise one of his hand and then a glowing symbol then appear on the palm of his hand. Then he thrust his hand forward, putting on my forehead, and then i feel a great surge of pain running through me. He laugh as i scream in pain.

Weiss Pov:

That dolt... what was she thinking!? She gonna get herself killed! But... i know she did it for me... she did so i can live. But the blizzard is starting up, i didn't have time to think, i need shelter so the blizzard can blow over. Luckly, i found a hollow out tree trunk and i went in. After i went in... i can think of only one thing...

"Ruby..."

and i cried, i never feel so much sadness in my life, but i realized i will never see Ruby again... what i'm going to do? I'm the only member of Team RWBY to, so far i know of, to be alive. I was so caught up in my thinking that i didn't even know that the blizzard died down after a few minutes.

...

But... Ruby want me to live, i gather up the courage to go out once more... it was so beautiful. I wished that Ruby was here to see this. No, i remind myself she want me to live. Then i heard a commotion in the forest. I went to whatever is making that noise. I went as fast as i can. Then, i see Blake battling a strange grimm. I quickly process it. I realized it was Yang, but the grimm intinst is controlling her. Yang punch Blake so hard that flew against a tree. Yang attempt to kill Blake. I yelled out.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then, without me knowing it, my arm, holding my weapon, Myrtenaster, went up and summon a glyph, and came out of it a white Beowolf, this one is an special grimm, it is a very special... _ally_. I told it.

"Fight that grimm, but don't kill it."

The beowolf nodded in understandment. It was one of my summons ally. It turn around and charge at Yang, while i gone and check on Blake. I check for a breathing, i heard a breathing alright, so she was live, i was relieved. I then check for my summon if has defected Yang. It was carrying Yang, then Yang opened her eyes and said.

Yang: "Did i killed Blake?"

I shake my head as a sign of a no. She was relieved and breath.

Yang: "Good... please, put me beside her."

I told the beowolf to put the half-grimm by the unconscious faunus, and it did. I told the beowolf it did a good job and it shatter itself. I was relieve to see Yang being her old self now, but... how i'm i gonna tell her that Ruby is gone? Then the blizzard is started to acting up again. Then, and surprisingly, i heard a chuckle. I turned around to see a Wendigo-like Grimm, and i heard what it called and then is said.

"Wendigo Grimm": "if your possible wondering... yes, i'm the _Rake_ , the ruler of this forest, my domian..."

Then the _Rake_ throw something in front of me... i recognized the red cloak and... and Crescent Rose... these were Ruby's things!

The Rake:" _Hehehehehe._ If you thinking about it, then yes, i killed your partner."

I was shocked. I was so shocked that i didn't notice the blizzard has already starting up again. I was enraged... because he killed the person i loved so much that i said.

"You... you MONSTER!"

Then he said.

The Rake: "Why thank you."

Then i arose my weapon, but before i could do anything, he just vanished into the blizzard! Then i thought.

"What the!?"

I tried to look around, but no luck. Then, i feel like there was something beheld me. Before i could turn around, my right hand got cut right off of my arm. I yelled out in pain. Then it said.

The Rake: "Alright, my minion... go kill her"

Then i saw a beowolf, there was something unusual about... it has black fur with some kind of red highlight, i thought i recognized it from somewhere, but where? Then it roared at me and charged at me. Then, suddenly, again, without me knowing it, i raise my left arm, the one that was holding my weapon, and suddenly light so blindingly that both the _Rake_ and the unusual beowolf cover their eyes, and after the light stopped, a glyph appear circle around me and it suddenly encased me in somekind of armor. I recognize this armor, it was an enemy that i defected before i first met Ruby at the Beacon Academy, and it was, from some encouragement from Ruby, my first summon, the one i showed Ruby. The Knight.

The unusual beowolf, unfazed by my new armor, attempt to attack me, but i block it with the Knight's giant sword. It attempt to hit several area of the armor, but i continue to block it with the giant sword. Then i punch it with the gauntlet of the Knight. It flew up and went back down, i notice the symbol of the unusual beowolf is vanishing, and as got up, it was standing weirdly as if it was dizzle and confuse. Before i could think any farther, The _Rake_ kick me in the face, it was powerful enough that it almost made me tip. Then it said.

The Rake: " _GGGGGGGRRRRRRR_! Do i have to finish you all myself!?"

I attempt strike him with the Knight's giant sword, but it miss, and he vanished again into the blizzard, and i tried again to look for him again, then he suddenly punch so hard that the Knight's helmet, whom which was protecting my head, broke into pieces, and so powerful enough to made me fall to the ground. I was immobilized, then he put a claw through my left eye, and i scream on the ground in pain. Then he said.

The Rake: " _Hehehehehe_. It always amusing to see a Human in pain. Now then, prepare to died."

He lift his one of his arm, preparing to strike me down. I closed my eyes and thought.

"Look i couldn't you promise after all..."

I waited for my death, but nothing happen at all. Then i heard it say.

The Rake: "What The!?"

I quickly open my eyes to see the unusual beowolf restaining him from killing me. Then he said.

The Rake: "Let me GO!"

He attempt to shake the unusual beowolf off, but it wouldn't bugged. I realized it giving me the chance revenge my friend, the one i loved, Ruby on this monster. I got up and i lift my right arm and said.

"This... This one is for RUBY!"

I punch it so hard that it head went up. I decapitated it. The unusual beowolf then let go the headless body of the _Rake_ as it disappear. I removed the Knight it right gauntlet... and looked at my handless right arm. The unusual beowolf looked at my handless right arm. I said.

"You help me, didn't you..."

It nodded as of a yes. Then, and shockly, it cut right hand. I was quite shock, but i even more shock as it put where my right hand use to be. Then some dark-like string appear on the decapitiated right hand of the beowolf, and it connect the right hand to my handless right arm. I feel a jolt of pain run through me, but it died down rather quickly as i breath quickly, then transform into a more human-like shape. Then i heard a voice.

?: "Weiss... are you alright?"

I was surprise, and looked for of who said that, i didn't find anyone, Blake and Yang were still unconscious, but the voice sound like Ruby through. Then i heard it again.

?: "Hey, i'm right here!"

Then i see the unusual beowolf pointing at itself. Then i said.

"Ruby? is that you?"

Then she said.

Ruby: "Wait, you can heard me?"

Then i said.

"Well, only telekinetically, you dolt."

Then she said.

Ruby: "I'm just concern about you..."

Then i said.

"Well, i'm also concern about you..."

Then she said.

Ruby: "Don't worry about me. I know that your never forget about me."

Then she take Crescent Rose with her red cloak on it and put it my hands and she continue.

Ruby: "Take my thing with you, along with Blake and Yang. Head back to Beacon, and don't worry about me... now GO!"

Ruby disappear into the blizzard, but i know she be alright on her own. I grab the unconscious Blake and Yang, and i head back to Beacon, but i know she be back, no matter what.

Epilogue:

 _4 years later_.

Two unknown people were fencing and one of them easily won by disarming the other one.

Blake said.

Blake: "the match is won by... Weiss Schnee!"

Then the demigrimm, lifting her arms excitedly said.

Yang: "Go Weiss!"

Weiss remove her fencing helmet, revealing a eyepatch on place where her left eye use to be. There was a clapping hand from a woman in white and said.

?: "My, my, Weiss. Your skills are amazing."

Weiss responded with.

Weiss: "You don't need to clap for me, Winter."

Winter responded back.

Winter: "Yes, yes, i know that. But i do like the faunus restainer of that demi-grimm, Yang."

Weiss responded back with.

Weiss: "You mean Blake? She a restainer for Yang for a reason, Winter."

Winter then said.

Winter: "Yes, i understand that. I be leaving now."

With that, Winter left with her 2 Atlesian-200 bodyguards. Then Weiss told her fencing opponent.

Weiss: "Johnny, your skill quite improve alot."

Then Johnny said.

Johnny: "Why, thank you."

Then Weiss responded with.

Weiss: "you dismiss..."

Johnny: "I understand."

With that, Johnny left. The demi-grimm then said.

Yang: "You know Ice Queen, you haven't been yourself doing these 4 years."

Weiss responded with.

Weiss: "You know there been alot of things that have affected me."

Weiss then remove her right glove, revealing a white-fingerless glove underneat it. Weiss then said.

Weiss: "I be going into my bedroom."

Blake respond with.

Blake: "Okay."

With that, Weiss left to her bedroom. Then Blake said.

Blake: "Hey, Yang."

The demi-grimm responded with.

Yang: "Yeah?"

Blake asked.

Blake: "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Yang responded with.

Yang: "Heck yeah!"

 _Later that night._

 _At Weiss's Bedroom_.

Weiss is sleeping on bed when she heard window creaking open. She quickly wake up to see window while open, she heard breathing beside her. She turned her head to see a similar grimm. Weiss said.

Weiss: "Ruby?"

Then Ruby said.

Ruby: "Did i accidentally wake you up?"

Then Weiss respond.

Weiss: "Yeah, but i don't mind... hey Ruby?"

Then Ruby respond.

Ruby: "Yeah?"

Then Weiss said.

Weiss: "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Then Ruby respond and smiling.

Ruby: "Sure."

With that, Both Ruby and Weiss, 2 lover that love each other, sleep though the night, finally reunited after 4 years of parted from each other.

 _The End_


End file.
